SnowKissed Memories
by SecretDestiny13
Summary: Ginny may live in eternal sunshine. But inside Ginny there is still a valley of snow. What will happen when she remembers and the frost ridden widndow panes of her mind resurface?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I am completely out of practice with this fanfiction thing. I have not written it since I was about thirteen. But as of recently I have gotten sentimental about Harry Potter-last book who can believe it? So I kind of wanted to start up again, writing fanfiction gives me more satisfaction then journals have the ability to. So here is another attempt-maybe now that I am older my stuff won't be so lame(but then again…)**

**DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Miss. Rowling**

Sleep was shattered by a screaming; an incessant screaming that did not silence even after Ginny opened her eyes. It took her several seconds to realize where the screams were coming from.

She covered her mouth letting out a hoarse sigh as she did so.

Oh sweet god, when will these nightmares end?

Yet could she really call them 'nightmares.' At first, yes they were terrifying, but recently they had become more… pleasant

She absentmindedly opened her music box; the music soothed her, allowing her thoughts to flow freely.

Yes at first they were nightmares she would have visions of burning bodies, shaved heads, and children screaming for their mothers

But perhaps what had become even more disturbing were the recent more pleasing nightmares.

A dark room, devoid of all light natural and unnatural. A room so dark she lost a sense of her body of her very self. She fell into the darkness safe and protected. Eventually she felt the body of another pressed against hers. It was only then that she came to life, out of the womb, light. She enjoyed the kisses soft but deepening and all the while demanding control. She graciously allowed him anything he wanted. His hands often played with her hair all the while twining and knotting, it made no difference at all to her. His body was cold as ice and his kisses were like the first snowflakes of the winter. There was only one person who kissed like that…

The kisses could only absorb her for so long, make her forget for only a while.

Then she would look up and scream…

The ballerina music continued to play but it no longer soothed her, instead the music seemed to be a haunting melody robbing her of the only self control she had left.

She sat down on her bad and pulled out her diary, oh the irony struck her to the core.

Her mother had given it to her after her second year in Hogwarts; it was one of her most prized possessions. Only she could read what she wrote (important in a household where Fred and George were located). She had started using the journal hoping the nightmares would stop, and what odd nightmares they were too.

Dreams of George falling down the steps, Hermione shaving her head. The odd thing was that when she tried to prevent these things it seemed to make everything worse. Afraid George would fall down the steps she took away his skateboard he took to riding down the banister (little did she know it was magically equipped to prevent such mishaps. She took to ignoring the dreams-feeling they were becoming some sort of self fulfilling prophecy.

They were such odd dreams, but what made them so strange (and she could not tell this to anyone unsure if it made sense even to herself) was that the dreams did not seem to be her own but had the flavor of someone else's mind. She had dreams of motherless children starving in a high up cave, of frightened boys, haunted girls. She began writing them down and at first it seemed to make everything more real.

Last week she had her last 'nightmare.' There was a boy; he could not have been more then five. And there had been his pet mouse Linny. But Linny was stolen and the boy could hear his screams every night. Ginny had begun screaming and then very suddenly she woke up feeling surprised. She did not understand where the feeling came from and it deeply confused her.

After that it has just been a dark room, a boy, and a kiss.

It should have been a welcome change except who the boy was.

Tom Riddle.


	2. andthen the ngiht ended

**Hey thanks for reviewing!  
I wrote liek a million chapter two's and finally this one made me happy.  
Tell me what you think, and also I want to find some good fanficiton to read so if you have any recommendations I would love to hear them-thanks:)**

It was difficult.

Very difficult indeed.

Today was one of those perfect days.

The grass was cool beneath Ginny's feet.

It had been a while since it rained, so sitting like this did not make her clothes become heavy with water.

It had rained a short enough time ago, however, that there was the phantom breath of moisture.

As soothing as the grass was, the sun was even more wonderful!

The warmth of the sun covered Ginny in a most eloquent blanket.

Its light filled the very air that Ginny breathed; greedily she drank it in.

It was so difficult to think of darkness and anger out here.

Her head was lying on Harry's chest and she had to suppress a giggle, his heartbeat made her quite giddy.

_I feel at home with him._

This was the problem Ginny had.

She wanted to confront her family about the discoveries she had been making.

She wanted to be angry-she had a right to be!

But whenever morning came, it became so difficult to remember that life wasn't perfect.

Ginny looked lovingly up at Harry and breathed out the excess joy that had settled in her stomach.

Harry never asked question after question, with him there was no need to fill the silence with chatter about school, teachers, and the other pointless items of life.

Harry was content to just sit in sweet, sweet silence.

_Although it does get a tad boring after a while_.

_Do not think like that_, Ginny scolded herself sternly. Harry is such a lovely person.

_Although let's be honest with ourselves_

Said that secret part of Ginny's soul.

_Could you ever really be completely comfortable with a boy you will never fully know?_

_No, no I understand him and I am certain he understands me!_

_Understand what? You understand nothing more then what the rest of the world understands. He is still, and always will be 'the boy who lived'_

There was truth in that, Ginny admitted. She had always been intrigued by Harry; she had felt strong jealousy every time she noted how close Hermione and Ron were to him.

It was that air of mystery he was always covered in, he seemed to Ginny, like an incomplete puzzle.

_But there really wasn't anything more to him then met the eye was there?_

Stop it! Ginny said to herself.

_Harry was brave and smart and… and…._

_And completely boring._

Ginny began to cry silently.

Everything had become so…. Confusing.

This had all started after she met that bloody vampire; Ginny played with her necklace, and pulled herself into a sleeping position.

Harry moaned quietly in his sleep and rolled over.

Reluctantly Ginny admitted to herself that she could not blame this on him.

She had always had strange visions for as long as she could remember.

When she was younger it was different somehow, more pleasant, silly visions really.

What she was having for breakfast or what present her mother was going to give her.

After her first year in Hogwarts, they stopped.

Ginny had not realized what a part of her they were until they stopped.

It made sense that she had lost them after dealing with, well with him.

_And Harry saved my life!_

As Ginny looked on at Harry, she still could not make herself feel the affection she had once felt.

_Am I one of those horrible girls who only want what she can't have? Ginny thought horrified. Am I awful? Am I… Am I_

_Or are you just a little bit too good for him?_

Then the visions came back, but how authentic were they.

Not very,

_I almost died after all, that potion could have done worse things then making Hermione bald._

_It's an improvement in her looks actually._

Such ugly thoughts…

_I do love him, I must love him!_

_After everything that happened last year he needs me._

_Ahhhhh but what do you need?_

And there was the point that Ginny could not fight.

She always did this, always got involved in relationships where the other person was completely dependent on her. She made it so they felt they would die without her.

_And that is not so nice either is it?_

_But why do you insist on blaming everyone but who is at fault?_

"You are your own worst enemy," Ginny whispered to herself.

"All the Vampire did was show me the truth" Ginny mused out loud.

Everyone here was so apt at protecting Ginny (And protecting usually meant a game of pretending)

"He made me remember."


End file.
